The Heist!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Ink Brute and Murder Man X plot to rob a bank. However, unknown to them, Firestar and her team are plotting the same thing. _________________________ At a large bank, a business man is seen entering the bank. Man: So, how much are these diamonds worth? Clerk: About $2500 dollars each. Why? Man: I was just planning to pick one up for my wife. Is it fine that I come back later to get it? Clerk: Sure! Man: Thanks. The businessman looks around the bank to spot vents before leaving. The man heads into an alleyway and removes his head, revealing him to be Murder Man. Murder Man: Ok, everyone. I just got glimpses of all the vents in the bank. Murder Man X will take these sleeping gas bombs and throw them in one of the vents so when they pass out, me, Ink Brute and Spider Man will run in and steal the diamonds. Mega Maid will keep watch for the police and once we got enough, we will make our escape. Ink Brute also provides us motorbikes that we can escape on. So, anyways, everyone move out! Everyone moves out. Meanwhile. Parappa and Sunny are on the couch, watching TV. Sunny: So, what stuff did you do at Sony? Parappa: Well, I used to have my own game series, but eventually it got sidelined in favor of other games like Uncharted, Knack and Spyro. Sunny: Oh. Parappa’s phone rings. Parappa: Hang on. Someone is calling me. Parappa answers the phone. Parappa: Hello? ???: Hey, Parappa! Parappa: Who is this? ???: This is your butler, Master Onion! I went to your house, but it was abandoned. Parappa: Yeah. I got evicted so me and my friends moved to this city called Pensacola. Master Onion: Ok! What’s your new address? Parappa: 1294 Rainbow Road. Master Onion: Ok! I’ll be there soon! Parappa: Nice! Bye! Parappa hangs up. Sunny: Who was that? Parappa: Master Onion. He’s my personal butler. Sunny: Cool! Parappa: He also used to serve my parents. Sunny: Nice! Where are they now? Parappa: I’ll explain that later. Sunny: Ok! Meanwhile. Murder Man X climbs onto a building’s roof. He spots the bank in the distance and speaks into a phone. Murder Man X: Murder Man! I’m on the roof! Murder Man: Good! Me, Spider Man and Ink Brute are right outside the bank. Now, throw the bomb! Murder Man X lights the sleeping gas bomb and throws it at the bank. The bomb falls into a vent chute and it activates, spreading gas inside of the bank. Clerk 2: What’s that smell- Everyone in the bank pass out. Ink Brute: They’ve been put to sleep! Murder Man: Good! Nows our chance! Murder Man, Ink Brute and Spider Man rush into the bank with baseball bats. They smash all of the glass containers, grab the diamonds and stuff them into bags. Mega Maid: Murder Man! The police are a minute away from the bank! Murder Man: Ok, everyone! We got what we came for! Now, let’s leave! Murder Man, Spider Man and Ink Brute get onto motorbikes and drive off. Brooklyn Guy: Don’t let them escape! The police chase after the three as they ride throughout the city. Mega Maid: The police have formed a roadblock up ahead, but there’s a sewer entrance you can enter! Spider Man: Got it! The three turn left and drive into the sewer entrance. Simmons: They’ve gone into the sewers! Brooklyn Guy: Everyone, this way! The police drive off. Inside, Murder Man and the others are driving through the sewers while swerving to avoid walls and grates. Mega Maid: You’re nearing the exit! However, the police are right outside so don’t expect a warm welcome! The three drive out of the sewers and continue to drive through the river dam as the police chase after them. Murder Man X then enters with a truck and begins to crash it into the cop cars, knocking them away. Brooklyn Guy: DON’T LET THEM GET AWAY! Murder Man X hits Brooklyn Guy’s car, causing him and Simmons to drive away and plummet into the sewers. Brooklyn Guy: NOOO!!!! Murder Man: Nice! A few minutes later. Murder Man and the others are driving back to Murder Man’s base. Murder Man: We’re almost done, guys! Soon, we will be rich- Suddenly, a blast hits the road, causing a puddle of ice to form. Murder Man X: WHAT THE- The truck slips on the ice and crashes into a tree. Murder Man: Well, at least we still got the diamonds! Suddenly, the bags of diamonds vanish one by one into thin air. Murder Man: WHAT?!? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!? On top of a roof, Miles the Genie laughs as all of the diamonds reappear inside of a truck. Miles: Nice! We just swiped the diamonds from Murder Man! Cop 5: True! Firestar: Also, before we leave, I would like to settle scores with Murder Man. Ice Man: Same! Miles: Ok. This is going to be great! Firestar’s team heads to Murder Man’s area. Murder Man: Firestar?! I thought I fired you! Firestar: True, but I decided to form my own team! Spider Man: Really? Those guys? Murder Man: Obviously, my team is the best! Firestar: We will see. Murder Man: Attack them! All of the teams fight each other. Murder Man and Firestar also begin fighting. Firestar: This is for firing me! Murder Man: You ruined our plans! Meanwhile, Spider Man is shooting web at Miles, but he keeps vaporizing them. Spider Man: WHAT THE F***?!?! Miles blasts Spider Man and turns him into a frog. Spider Man: Oh no! I’m a freak! You change me back! Miles: Ok! Miles blasts Spider Man again and turns him into an actual spider. Spider Man: Look, I may be based off a spider, but. HALF OF ME IS SUPPOSED TO BE A MAN! Meanwhile, Murder Man and Firestar continue fighting just as Murder Man X enters the scene. Murder Man X: I’ll stop her! Murder Man X aims at Firestar, but she notices, dodges the blast and rips off his arm cannon. Murder Man: X: AAAGGHHH!!! Firestar then smacks Murder Man with the arm, knocking him to the ground. Firestar pushes a button causing an electric prong to pop out of the arm. Firestar: Time to pay! Firestar whacks Murder Man with the arm with each strike electrocuting him. Firestar: So. Who’s the better leader? Murder Man: NOT YOU! Firestar: So be it. Firestar continues electrocuting Murder Man. Meanwhile, Ink Brute and Mega Maid are fighting Cop 5, Onion Cream and Fireman. Ink Brute: DIE! Ink Brute throws a car at Onion Cream, but he blows it up with the power of refusion. Onion Cream: You just made a big mistake. Onion Cream grabs Ink Brute by the neck and stares into his eyes. Ink Brute: OH GOD! THIS IS TOO MUCH! Ink Brute collapses to the ground in a catatonic state. Fireman: What did you do to him? Onion Cream: I used the refusion stare. Fireman: Nice! Cop 5 eventually shoots Mega Maid several times until she collapses. Mega Maid: No! Back on the roof, Firestar is still electrocuting Murder Man. Firestar: Now. Who’s the better leader? Murder Man: Y-you are. Firestar: Took you long enough! Ok, everyone! Let’s leave! Cop 5: Got it! Ice Man: Also, Firestar? Perhaps, we could get a new base! Firestar: That’s a Good idea! (To Murder Man) Any bases you know? Murder Man: I’ll never tell! Firestar: Do I have to pull out the electric stick again? Murder Man: Ok! There’s one called the Death Star! You can set your base there! Just don’t electrocute me! Suddenly, Onion Cream spots Sunny Funny nearby. Onion Cream: Oh no! It’s her! I’m out of here! Onion Cream flys off. Firestar: COME BACK HERE, YOU WOOSIE! Ice Man: Great! Now we need to find a replacement! Fireman: Well, there’s the Robotic Cat! I’m sure he can replace Onion Cream! Firestar: Ok! I’ll go look! Later. The Robotic Cat is now in the team. Firestar: Ok! Now with they over with, let’s go set up our new base! Ice Man: Ok! But, how do we get there! It’s in outer space! Firestar: I know! Later. Firestar and the others break into Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab, enter a teleporting machine and are teleported into the Death Star. Firestar: Ok, we’re here! Darth Vader appears. Darth Vader: Firestar? What are you doing here? Firestar: I formed a new team of villains and we decided to take this base for ourselves! Can you help us? Darth Vader: Well, Palpatine forced me to unclog the toilets so this will be a nice way to get back at him so sure! Firestar: Ok! Here’s the plan! After the plan has been explained. Darth Vader: Ok! I got it! Darth Vader pulls out a phone and answers it. Palpatine: What do you want, Vader?! I’m trying to watch Kardashians! Darth Vader: Well, a stormtrooper requested your presence at the top floor! Palpatine: Fine! I’ll head there! Darth Vader hangs up. Darth Vader: Ok! He took the bait! Firestar: Good! Now do your part! Darth Vader: Ok! Darth Vader runs off and runs into the cafeteria. Darth Vader: Just to make sure none of the stormtroopers get suspicious. Darth Vader begins eating several cheeseburgers. During this, Ice Man emerges from a vent and lays down a path of cheeseburgers leading all the way to the airlock. Meanwhile, Firestar heads to a nearby elevator, enters it and it shuts. Back in the cafeteria, Darth Vader notices the trail of burgers. Darth Vader: Sweet! Burgers! Darth Vader follows the trail of burgers until he ends up entering the airlock. Darth Vader: Wait. What am I doing in the airlock? Suddenly, The Robotic Cat pushes the button causing Darth Vader to get sucked into space. Darth Vader: NOOOOOOO!!!! Ok! I don’t think anyone got suspicious. Meanwhile, Palpatine is riding an escalator passing several stormtroopers. Stormtrooper 1: My lord! Palpatine: Stormtrooper. Stormtrooper 2: My lord! Palpatine: Stormtrooper. Stormtrooper 3: My lord! Palpatine: Stormtrooper. Stormtrooper 4: My lord! Palpatine: (sigh) Stormtrooper. Stormtrooper 5: My lord! Palpatine: Go f*** yourself. Stormtrooper 6: My lord! Palpatine: Go f*** yourself! Stormtrooper 7: My lord! Palpatine: GO F*** YOURSELF! Stormtrooper 7: Aww. Palpatine gets to the top of the escalator and opens the elevator. However, when it opens, Firestar is revealed to be inside. Palpatine: WHAT THE- Firestar shoots fire at Palpatine, knocking him to the ground. Palpatine tries to defend himself with force lightning, only for Firestar to grab him and throw him down a reactor shaft. Palpatine ends up stuck in space next to Darth Vader. Darth Vader: So you got thrown out too? Firestar: The Death Star is now The Fire Star! Firestar laughs evilly as the screen cuts to black. Meanwhile. At Murder Man’s hideout, Murder Man X is getting his arm reattached. Mega Maid is also getting repaired and Spider Man is restored to normal. Ink Brute is lying on a bed, still in a catatonic state. Ink Brute: S-so much darkness. In his office, Murder Man is throwing things around in a rage. Murder Man: I CAN’T BELIEVE WE GOT DEFEATED BY FIRESTAR AND HER GANG OF THUGS! Spider Man enters the office. Spider Man: Hey, Murder Man- Murder Man throws his desk just as Spider Man avoids it. However, the desk hits a button causing security footage to turn on. Murder Man: Wait. Isn’t that Firestar on the day we fired her? Murder Man and Spider Man watch the footage and react in shock when they see Jimmy the Crow pushing the buttons and ruining the plan. Spider Man: She was innocent?!? The footage then shows Murder Man firing Firestar and Ice Man as the camera shuts off. Murder Man: What have I done?!? _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * Murder Man realizes his mistake in this episode. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Darth Vader Episodes Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Stormtroopers Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Master Onion Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes Category:Man (TFA) Episodes Category:Clerk Episodes